Talk:Pacifist
This achievement is impossible for those people who happen to like Malik. When you revisit Hensha and you are ambushed, Malik will die when her jet crash lands due to the SAM-EMP; and is pounded on by enemy solidiers. Even if you manage to take out all the soldiers (2-3 snipers, at least 2 heavys, and about 6 mediums rifle) via non-lethal means {a feat in itself}, the giant quadruped sentry robot that is dropped can only be taken out and will explode upon doing so, which will in turn kill any enemies within its blast radius. 03:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Difficult? Yes. Impossible? Not quite. Thats one of the sacrifices youll have to make if you want to save her AND be non lethal. Dorgles 03:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Could you explain to me how to remain non-lethal and save her? I don't see how it is possible. 21:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f84NGi7IqE Some people got killed by the 80X, but this can be avoided by knocking them out and dragging them away before the detonation. Time shouldnt be an issue as the bot sits for a moment before truly exploding. Also, if you distract them you can probably get the belltower guards to walk away from it on their own. If you happen to have a PEPS, you can knock people backwards without even touching their body. Malik is not THAT vulnerable - she just has 10 people shooting at her which adds up quickly. If you incapacitate most of the people not near the bot you can focus on the 1/2 guards and the bot which is considerably easier. Again, I never said it would be easy. Dorgles 21:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I saved Malik on a Pacifist, Foxiest, Give Me Deus Ex playthrough with relatively little trouble. Here's how: To start the fight, I ran straight into cover, directly to the right of the chopper, behind a cement "freeway barrier" (for lack of a better term). weapon of choice here was the tranq rifle...the only tricky thing with this is the time it takes for the tranq darts to take effect...sometimes you don't know if a shot connected until the enemy actually falls or the "merciful soul" exp. bonus pops up. Because of this, missed shots waste precious seconds. Anyway, from cover, start tranq-darting the soldiers...The 2 or 3 heavies do the most damage to the chopper, so start with them. There's also an enemy on the left side of the ground-level (if you're facing the elevator) -sometimes 2 of them- who can hit you even when you're in cover; take him/them out next. the fight, be liberal with painkillers/hypo-stims to keep your health up. You should probably save the snipers for last, since they seem to do the least damage to Malik's chopper. When there's approx. 4 enemies left, the robot usually drops in. The aircraft which delivers it can be seen as it approaches, allowing you to time things correctly. Make sure the soldier(s) closest to where the bot lands are unconscious before the aircraft actually drops it. Quickly run up and drag them away (if you have more than 2 to drag away, you probly won't have enough time). I usually drag one away just as the bot lands, throw an EMP at it, then drag the other enemy away before it explodes. After it explodes, I just ran out into the open to get a good shot on the remaining snipers...this also helps to draw their fire since Malik probably wouldn't be able to survive much more damage by this point. keep an eye on that health and have hypo-stims/painkillers ready! After everyone is down, run up to each body and make sure they didn't somehow get killed. Occasionally an enemy will kill himself or one of his comrades by blowing up one of the explosive barrels scattered around the area. This probably wouldn't affect the achievement; but when it happened to me, I replayed the sequence just to be safe. As far as the bot's blast radius, it really isn't that big...I never had more than 2 enemies within that area (it's roughly the same size as the Typhoon Aug.). It may take several tries to get a handle on all the variables, but it's very do-able. :) Hope that helps. 11:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Non-Lethal Bug?? I have been trying to get this achievement on a second play through, and have noticed that there are times when I have used the Stun Gun and Non-Lethal Takedowns that a skull appears even though the screen shows the XP for Merciful Soul (which is granted anything you k'o an enemy instead of kill). 22:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : I've encountered something similar where characters whom I used non-lethal takedowns on (they'd been laying there for a while in case that matters) and even some random characters I never touched suddenly appear dead. -- Me 08:44, December 1, 2011 (EDT) Radford "bug" removed line referring to possible bug where achievement will not unlock if administering too much morphine; given that an option is there to walk away, which would be implied on a pacifist playthrough anyway since the intent is to keep as many people alive as possible. also in context of the article, administering the morphine is not an accident, it is a very clear choice. in fact it even gives you a chance to change your mind, i believe. I used the punch-through-wall takedown in my run and still got the achievement, so I think the line regarding that may be inaccurate. 04:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I managed to save Malik and get Pacifist on my first play through (middle-difficulty). I found the key was to charge forward and personally take a lot of fire/damage. You have to use up a bunch of your health items, but when doing a Pacifist run it seems like there's plenty of those since you are avoiding combat usually anyway. -- 11:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Malik Can you let her die and still get the Pacifist trophy? : Of course - it's not like you're the one killing her. Dsurian 16:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Pacifist - Takedown Was playing on hard; took down one sniper on the 3rd floor, he fall down on the ground. Still shows up as "Zzz", though. We're gonna see if I will get the Pacisift achievement and add the info to the page. -- Nostalgia1 (talk) 20:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Question I am trying to do a pacifist run, but I think I messed it up...I knocked down a guy in the sewers and hid his body in the sewers (face down, under a bridge), I was a bit scared about him drowning but I checked and a zzz still showed...Is it possible he eventually ran out of oxygen or my pacifist run hasn´t been ruined? Thanks. 00:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think so, but I'm not sure if this particular instance has been fully investigated. If you're fairly close to the end, or playing it for the first time, I'd go ahead and finish.Dsurian 16:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : Will do, thanks 18:27, September 10, 2013 (UTC) can you still take out bots/turrets and remain pacifist? 02:59, December 3, 2013 (UTC) From what I've read: yes, as long as they dont explode killing nearby people. I haven't played the game though, so I don't know for sure. Might want to answer this on the main page guys. It's a common question. Contradicts itself The article contradicts itself. It says that "neither situation impacts obtaining Pacifist" when talking about bodies going from sleep to dead after being knocked out but then lists a bunch of scenarios where bodies go from being knocked out to dead that 'kills will occur.' So which is it, can unconcious bodies count against the achivement if they later wind up dead or do they not? 15:02, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Suicidal grunts? Coincidentally at Malik's polemic part of the game, there's a grunt that shoots an explosive barrel right on his own face and kills himself. Will his suicide make me lose my achievement? '-' 23:28, December 27, 2014 (UTC)Löwe